dndlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuetsu
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(221, 221, 221)" | |} Yuetsu (優越, literally meaning: "Ascendance") ''is a group of extremely powerful beings and shinobi existing outside of the existing system of Ninja Villages. Yuetsu has been said to exist in some form for centuries, and has been operating in the shadows of the world, attempting to sew chaos. Their base of operations is unknown and their members are a mystery, they direct their efforts through sub-organisations such as the Akatsuki. History First Yuetsu To be amended Second Yuetsu Following this reorganisation, the Second Yuetsu was born. The Inner Core gained their official title of '''Masayoshi' (正義者, literally meaning: Justice bringers), where the members of the Inner Core were ranked in order of strength, with this order changing as the members became stronger/weaker. Although Machiko was a believer in not wasting talent, she was not above removing members from the Inner Core if she found a more worthy replacement. Those removed members became known as 'Formers' and were respected in the Outer Core, but ridiculed in the Inner Core. During this time, Yuetsu went underground and began to set up sub-organisation to gain reputation and money. One such organisation set up during this time was the terrorist organisation known as the Storm Surfers, who sew discord amongst the clans in the Land of Water. This organisation gained funds through various clans hiring them, and Yuetsu took a large cut in return for supplies and assistance, Very rarely, clients would hire Yuetsu directly, but only if it provided Machiko with some way to further her plans or give a significant advantage to their organisation directly. The members at this time are largely unknown, but this incarnation was present centuries ago. Third Yuetsu This is the current incarnation, and has existed since at least the First Shinobi World War. Verax was known to be one of the first members of the Third Yuetsu and was considered it's strongest member, second to Machiko herself. Another sub-organisation was added soon after the Second War, Akatsuki, led by a powerful former member of the Inner Core known publicly as Pain. Akatsuki served as a great source of influence and monetary gain for Yuetsu, being hired as mercenaries during various conflicts, most notably during the Third Shinobi World War. One of Yuetsu's most crucial moments was during the Second War, when Verax, the First of Yuetsu (highest ranked in the Hachnaihogo), a Rinnegan wielder, attacked a party of Jonin from Konohagakure. This attack resulted in the deaths of all members, but Verax subsequently resurrected two members of the party for unknown reasons. However, because of this, Yuetsu's presence became public knowledge. Becoming a hindrance to Machiko's plans. This left Verax out of her good graces. Masayoshi The Inner Core is made up of the eight strongest members of Yuetsu, whom are ranked 1-8 in order of strength. There cannot be any more or any less at any time, with empty spots being filled by new members or members of the Outer Core. Should Machiko find someone new she considers stronger than a current member of the Masayoshi, she will replace members at will. Below is the current composition of the Masayoshi. First of the Yuetsu Main Article: Ryu Hyuuga Ryu Hyuuga '''is a former Genin of Konohagakure and member of Team Matsuhashi and of Alpha Squad. Following the Attack on the Konoha Chuunin exams by several members of Yuetsu, Ryu was recruited into the organisation. He met and was trained by Machiko to learn how to use his unique and powerful Saino. Because of his power, potential, and intelligence, Ryu was placed as the '''First of the Yuetsu '''to replace Verax, whom had died in combat on the same day Ryu was recruited. Since becoming First, he is widely seen as extremely arrogant, power hungry, and vehemently dedicated to Machiko and her Ultimate Sanction. Second of the Yuetsu Main Article: Jikkō-sha Kaguya '''Jikkō-sha Kaguya '''is the current '''Second of the Yuetsu '''and an extremely powerful shinobi. Born and raised by two loving parents, his life changed dramatically during the massacre of their clan, which ultimately resulted in the death of his parents. Since that time, him and his sister have been training and becoming strong. Both have inherited the powerful Kekkei Genkai, '''Shikotsumyaku, which ultimately led them being found by the Yuetsu organisation. Widely seen as a genius tactician with intelligence rivaling that of Shikaku Nara of Konohagakure, he is a true and dangerous asset for Yuetsu. Third of the Yuetsu Main Article: Kirimi Kirimi '''is the current '''Third of the Yuetsu '''and vehemently devoted to Machiko. Seen as mad and bloodthirsty by those inside and out of Yuetsu, Kirimi has proved to be one of Machiko's most useful tools, being able to assassinate many powerful shinobi yet never leaving a trace. His unique Kekkei Genkai makes him especially useful to her. In return, Kirimi is devoted to Machiko, seeing her as a goddess and wanting to do anything to please her. He will become violently upset if he believes he has disappointed her, often lashing out against Outer members. He is widely believed to be one of the most dangerous shinobi, due to his madness combined with his immense chakra and unique abilities. Fourth of the Yuetsu Main Article: Rozai '''Rozai, also known as Rozai of the Lava Style, is a member of the Yuetsu organisation and serves as Fourth of the Yuetsu. A powerful former Jonin of Iwagakure, he is an S-Ranked criminal in the bingo book, and is wanted in every major land. Known for his calm and respectable demeanor, Rozai is considered an honourable criminal, abiding by traits such as: Not killing a defenseless opponent, and believing in giving last words to fallen opponents. However, he is extremely powerful and noted for his masterful use of the Kekkei Genkai, Lava Style. Fifth of the Yuetsu Main Article: Kagumi Chinoike Kagumi Chinoike, also called the Mistress of Blood, is the current Fifth of the Yuetsu. A powerful and gifted shinobi, she is one of the last survivors of the Chinoike Clan, whom were massacred by the Uchiha Clan many years ago. She is a notable wielder of the Ketsuryugan, and she is often feared by her sadistic use of this Kekkei Genkai due to her enjoyment in the torture and pain of others. She is known to be a favourite of Machiko, whom considers her a valuable tool. It is said that no one can rival her power in Genjutsu, due to her clan lineage. Sixth of the Yuetsu Main Article: Michi No Michi No, is a Jonin and former shinobi of Konohagakure. Her real name, Shīrudo Kaguya '''was kept concealed from her fellow Konoha shinobi until the time was right to reveal herself. In reality, Shirudo was a member of the Yuetsu organisation, whom had her memory wiped in order to infiltrate Konoha. She is actually the current '''Sixth of the Yuetsu and a powerful member whom is well respected. She is the younger sister of the current Second of the Yuetsu, Jikkō-sha Kaguya. Like him, she shares the powerful Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allows her to manipulate her bones. Seventh of the Yuetsu Main Article: Zareke Zareke, also known as the God of Science, is a geneticist and the current Seventh of the Yuetsu. He is a genius with an aptitude for creating new life using science, with abilities rivaling that of Orochimaru. He joined Yuetsu to be able to further his goals of creating the perfect being, in return he provides Yuetsu with powerful foot soldiers to carry out their plans. Some of his most notable creations being the Ash Creatures, the Void Children, and the Chaos Demons. Eighth of the Yuetsu Main Article: Hitsuji Hitsuji, known by his monkier of Hitsuji the Bloodied, was a shinobi formerly hailing from Kirigakure. He was part of the Storm Surfers organisation and eventually rose to become it's leader, before being recruited by it's parent organisation, Yuetsu, where he became the Eighth of the Yuetsu. While seen as the weakest of the 'Inner Core' of Yuetsu's Masayoshi, he was a formidable Jonin-class shinobi. He was not well regarded amongst the Inner Core, who saw him as a brute with no business being with them. He was slain in battle and has yet to be replaced as Eighth. Attire Due to the secrecy of the group, it is not common for members to wear a distinct uniform. For the Outer Core, wearing a uniform is forbidden due to the nature of their work. However, for the Inner Core, it is expected that they clad a distinct golden armour somewhere on their body, to strike fear into those they encounter. It is also required that the Inner Core members who are part of the Masayoshi to have their rank number somewhere on their body, whether this be with clothing or with a tattoo. Associates The following a people/organisations affiliated with Yuetsu as of the Konoha Civil War. * Masako Uchiha (mirror) - the current Mirror Universe Emperor has been recruited by the Yuetsu as an adviser. A member of the Inner Core but not a member of the Masayoshi, he is assisting their leader Machiko directly in perusing her Ultimate Sanction. * Storm Surfers - a sub-organisation that operate under Yuetsu direction. They are one of the primary sources of income for Yuetsu, and seek to sew chaos in the Land of Water. * Akatsuki - another sub-organisation that operate under Yuetsu direction. They are the main source of income for Yuetsu, with their members being S-ranked criminals, they make a lot of money carrying out mercenary work for the Ninja villages during times of war. * Itsuki - the Fifth Hokage Candidate of Konohagakure. He has been loosely affiliated with the organisation to further his plans for power and conquest, they've provided him with intelligence and abilities to become the Hokage and take over the village. In return he has pledged the village's resources to aid Yuetsu's cause. Outer Core Not much is known about this area of Yuetsu. Only that it's members are not considered strong enough by Machiko to be a part of the Inner Core and therefore receive knowledge of the Ultimate Sanction. It has been stated that members of the Outer Core serve as both footsoldiers and spies, operating in various Ninja Villages around the world. It is assumed that they will be used when Yuetsu wishes to declare an open conflict.